Side Story Of Bonheur
by Gumiho Miho
Summary: Miho anak dari Kangin dan Leeteuk hidup mandiri di Imperial, dan perjalan hidupnya mulai berwarna saat ia mengenal Uru dan Shindou pemilik dari Cafe Bonheur ! Sampai suatu hari pegawai lama Bonheur yang aneh mengganggu ketenangan hidup Miho.


Namaku Miho seorang penulis freelance di majalah fashion terkenal di Imperial,hidup bebas adalah moto-ku. Cerita ini di mulai dari pertemuan-ku dengan orang aneh di cafe tempat biasa aku mencari inspirasi.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bangun ke-siangan tapi siapa peduli hidup-hidup aku, aku tinggal di rumah warisan orang tua-ku yang di se-kelilingnya terdapat ladang jeruk, negeri Imperial terkenal dengan ekspor jeruknya jadi tidak heran kalau aku juga punya ladang. Di rumah ini aku tinggal sendiri kedua orang tuaku sedang mengurus perusahan-nya di Jepang jadi tidak usah di pedulikan yang jelas mereka sudah memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai orang tua yaitu memberi-ku nafkah, jadi walaupun penghasilan ku sebagi penulis freelance tidak seberapa aku tidak akan takut kekurangan uang dan jangan Tanya kenapa aku tidak ikut ke Jepang dan ikut mengurusi perusahaan Appa alasannya karena aku ingin hidup bebas, dan beginilah pekerjaan-ku sehari-hari duduk di depan laptop di meja kerja-ku sambil mencari inspirasi dengan memandangi ladang jeruk-ku, soal kebersihan Eomma sudah mengutus orang untuk melakukannya untuk-ku, hidup itu mudah dan datar begitu menurut-ku. Selain di ruangan kerja aku juga punya tempat favorit yaitu di Café Bonheur tempat kerja kenalan-ku namanya Takamura Uru yang sekarang telah berganti nama menjadi Shindou Uru marga suaminya Satsuki, bisa di bilang mereka pasangan aneh yang saling melengkapi dan romantis mungkin hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan mereka, Satsuki yang dingin dan seperti Yakuza tapi kalau sedang bikin Kue seperti Kakek-Kakek yang bermain dengan cucunya dan Uru yang selalu ceria dan mempunyai feromon kuat untuk orang-orang menyukai-nya dan jangan lupakan tenaga berlebihan-nya,tentu saja mereka orang yang baik apalagi dengan segala fasilitas yang mereka berikan padaku, tempat duduk khusus dengan spot pemandangan terbaik, posisi café Bonheur berada di tengah kota yang ramai dengan lalu lalang orang yang sibuk dengan dunia kerja mereka dan hal itu juga salah satu cara-ku mencari inspirasi. Dan berapa lama-pun aku berada di sana Uru akan dengan senang hati membiarkan-ku terus berada di sana dan kadang-kadang ia juga ikut menemani-ku mengobrol kalu kondisi café sedang sepi, dan untuk Satsuki jangan tanya soal dirinya aku seperti kucing dan anjing karena ia berpikir aku adalah musuh besarnya dalam merebut perhatian Uru, dasar Yakuza aneh.

Hari ini aku bermaksud untuk kembali mengunjungi Bonheur karena beberapa hari ini aku tidak kesana karena Eomma dan Appa meminta-ku berkunjung ke Jepang ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan dan kalian tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka yaitu mereka menginginkan seorang cucu, yang benar saja umur-ku masih 22 tahun dan belum ada di kamus-ku yang namanya pacaran dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa mengobrol lepas denganku hanyalah Satsuki itu juga kerana kami mem-perebutkan Uru. Bukannya mengerti alasan-ku Eomma malah memberi-ku target waktu. Yang benar saja. "Aku harap Uru punya solusi" harap-ku, aku bergegas untuk berangkat ke Bonheur dengan gaya khas-ku yaitu celana jins dan kaos oblong warna hijau dan rambut yang diikat acak, kata rapih jauh dari diriku. "ahjumma, aku berangkat dan tidak usah memasak lagi hari ini, aku akan makan di luar dan jangan lupa pintu rumah dikunci jika semua sudah beres" aku pamit pada ahjumma yang biasa membersihkan rumahku. Ku keluarkan kunci mobil mini cooper kesayanganku I called him "Bean" you know what I mean lah. . .

Seperti biasa jalan raya hari ini cukup ramai lalu lintas di pusat perkotaan Imperial, berhubung café Bonheur tempat yang strategis aku tidak perlu lama-lama menghadapi kemacetan.

Sesampainnya di Bonheur Uru langsung menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatnya yang tentu saja Satsuki memberiku Deathglare yakuza-nya, "I am back" kata-ku dan Uru hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuan-ku juga Satsuki yang seperti anak kecil ini. "baiklah nona manis, apa menu rekomendasi kalian hari ini ?" tanyaku setelah Uru mengantar-ku ke meja favorit-ku "hari ini special mountblack dan strawberry float" dan tanpa pikir 2 kali aku memesan 2 barang tadi dan tidak lupa air mineralnya, kalian tahu air mineral adalah hidup dan mati-ku, sedikit berlebihan ? hey semua orang akan mati jika tidak minum air putih.

Hari ini keadaan café cukup ramai sampai-sampai Satsuki harus ikut turun tangan menangani pelanggan dan kadang mereka juga memanfaatkan keberadaan-ku untuk berjaga di kasir jika sudah begini, keterlaluan kalau bukan karena kitty eyes Uru aku tidak sudi. "terima kasih, silahkan berkunjung kembali"walaupun sudah sering aku jadi kasir dadakan tetap saja pelanggan yang datang ke Bonheur masih aneh dengan keberadaan-ku, apa wajah-ku se-menakutkan itu ? "senyum sedikit nona" suara tanpa wujud tertangkap sinyal pendengaran-ku, saat aku menoleh ke samping ternyata sudah ada laki-laki dengan wajah yang errr-tampan juga rambutnya yang klimis dengan aura aneh yang tidak terdeteksi, jangan lupakan lollipop yang sedang di genggamnya "siapa kamu ?" tanyaku spontan, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat orang ini "siapa aku ? aku ini senpai-mu dalam urusan kasir di Bonheur, dan aku adalah calon suami Uru setelah Shindou Meninggal nanti" orang ini tidak waras, apa dia tidak tau Shindou itu siapa ? "Apa maksud-mu bodoh, aku memanggil-mu kesini untuk bekerja part time" Orang aneh itu mendapatkan Jitakan Shindou yang aku sendiri belum pernah rasakan dan sepertinya sakit "apa dia orang yang sering kalian bicarakan ?" Namja asing itu bertanya pada Satsuki "Miho perkenalkan dia adalah Nishikawa Ichirou pekerja part time lama yang bangkit kembali, dan Ichirou perkenalkan dia adalah Miho pelanggan tetap paling menyebalkan yang telah merebut hati Uru untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini" perkenalan yang aneh. Aku dan Ichirou membungkuk tanda hormat "sepertinya ini akan menarik" bisik Ichi di telinga-ku sebelum ia mulai bekerja, apa maksudnya ?

"Miho-ya, berhati-hatilah dan terima kasih" Satsuki tersenyum aneh kepadaku, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Miho suda bergegas untuk pulang, acara menulisnya hari ini bisa di bilang gagal karena ulah Ichi-kun yang terus mengganggunya "menggaggu ketenangan hidup orang lain" gerutu Miho saat ia hendak naik ke mobilnya "Perlu tumpangan Nona ?" suara yang paling Miho benci hari ini muncul lagi "tidak terima kasih" Miho mulai menyalakan mesinnya "sayangnya Ban Mobil-mu berkata lain Nona" Ichi melirik ke arah ban mobil Miho yang kempes "Sial" umpat Miho. Tanpa mempedulikan Ichi, Miho coba menghubungi jasa taksi tapi tidak juga tersambung sepertinya naik bus adalah pilihan terakhir Miho jika tumpangan Ichi tidak masuk hitungan, Ichi yang melihat kelakuan Miho yang menganggapnya tidak ada hanya terkekeh kecil "keras kepala sekali seperti Appa-nya" ups, darimana Ichi tau Appa dari Miho ? dan ternyata acara perjodohan tempo lalu yang akan dilaksanakan antara Keluarga Miho dan Rekan Kerja Appanya adalah perjodohan antara Miho dan Ichi, jelas Ichi tau karena Ichi sempat melihat calon istrinya melalui foto dan di hari pembatalan sepihak yang dilakukan karena kaburnya Miho dari acara pertemuan, dan berkat kekeras kepala-an Appa dari Miho yang terkenal dengan nama Kangin perjodohan tetap terlaksana tanpa sepengetahuan Miho dan ini adalah misi Ichi untuk mendapatkan hati Miho, pasalnya Orang Tua Ichi sudah jatuh hati pada Miho dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, karena Uru yang mereka harapkan sudah jatuh ketangan Shindou Satsuki.

Miho masih tidak memperdulikan keadaan Ichi, ia malah duduk di halte dekat Bonheur, hari sudah semakin larut salahkan dirinya yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri saat di Bonheur tadi. Sampai jam menunjukan jam 10.00 malam bus tidak ada yang lewat, Miho memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki, ia rasa ia tahu jalan pintas untuk pulang kerumhanya, Ichi hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan "apa semua perempuan sekeras kepala ini" bisiknya, dan tanpa lelah Ichi terus mengikuti Miho dari belakang dan Miho tau itu dan merasa sangat risih, di persimpangan jalan Miho memutuskan untuk menghilang di balik gedung-gedung tua di saat Ichi tengah sibuk dengan ponsel-nya, "Miho di lawan" Miho tertawa puas aksinya berhasil dan tanpa Miho sadari kini ia berada di kawasan rawan orang mabuk dan benar saja di depan jalan sana Miho melihat 2 orang yang terlihat mabuk sedang berjalan kearahnya, tidak mau ambil resiko Miho segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak "Hampir saja" bisik miho "Hampir saja untuk apa manis ?" ternyata 2 orang mabuk tadi sudah memperhatikan Miho sebelum Miho bersembunyi " mau bermain-main sebentar ?" kedua Namja mabuk tadi mulai menarik Miho dari tempat sembunyinya "lepas brengsek !" Miho mulai menerapkan ilmu bela diri yang di ajarkan Appa-nya tapi Miho tetap-lah seorang Gadis lengah sedikit saja Miho sudah berada di ujung gang sempit terhimpit dengan salah satu Namja mabuk tadi "kamu sendiri yang memutuskan tempatnya.." belum sempat Namja tadi menyentuh Miho, seseorang telah menarik kerah dan melempar Namja-Namja tadi ke tong sampah "Enyah kalian !" gelegar Ichi


End file.
